


Yellow is My Favorite Colour

by ShadowCr0w



Series: All Your Colours Shine Bright [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Other Mighty Nein Members, Other Vox Machina Members, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCr0w/pseuds/ShadowCr0w
Summary: Beau stood in the middle of the gym, legs shoulder width apart, arms crossed and the most withering glare she could muster as she glared daggers into Fjord's soul.--------Fjord sets his best friend up on a blind date with another friend of his. Later, Beau is thinking of ways to thank him for this.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: All Your Colours Shine Bright [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929466
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Yellow is My Favorite Colour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoryFireLion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoryFireLion/gifts).



Beau stood in the middle of the gym, legs shoulder width apart, arms crossed and the most withering glare she could muster as she glared daggers into Fjord's soul. They had just finished a few miles in the indoor track because he was a  _ wimp _ and didn't want to run outside, but she had accepted it nonetheless. Only, they get off the track and he casually drops  _ that _ bit of news while they're taking a water break.

Hence, her glaring daggers into his soul right now, slightly enjoying the look of fear on his face while he shifted side to side. "Don't look at me like  _ that _ ." He tried to play it off, unwilling to meet her look head on. 

"What, like you've just set me up on a blind date for  _ tonight?  _ And you  _ just _ sprung it on me?" 

Fjord's sheepishness only increased because yeah, that kind of was a dick move. "I meant no harm, tonight is… the only night she's free! And she's a good friend of mine so I  _ swear _ she's your type." 

"Gay?"

" _ Bi _ ," He corrected and she nodded, acknowledging that at least she was queer so it wouldn't be awkward like the first time he tried to help her out. "But she  _ is _ into women and you two have a lot in common, besides… just that." Fjord was trying to be nice and Beau could see that but really, he couldn't have sprung this on her sooner? 

Don't get her wrong, she hates this entire idea but she was disarmed by a good run and her best friend acting a mixed of a kicked puppy and someone who just wanted what was best for her. So, she'd give it a shot but if it blows up in her face, she's definitely going to kill him and he knows this. Beau might as well give it a try, hell, maybe she'll get a nice dinner out of it if nothing else. 

"I'll forgive you on  _ one  _ condition." 

Fjord nodded, eager to agree even if he didn't know what it'd be.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how well do you think we'll get along?"

"If I'm not the best man at your wedding, I'll eat Caleb's shoes." 

\---------

Beau managed to pull herself together into something that was less disastrous than her normal self that everyone saw all the time. Hell, she even put on her nice button down for this, a blue collared shirt that she left the top buttons undone to show off her collarbone and expose a little skin. That and the fact her sleeves were rolled up made her hope that her date liked muscles, maybe even liked her muscles…

Great, now she was nervous about impressing a damn stranger.  _ 'Thanks Fjord,'  _ she thought bitterly to herself and tried to recall the last time she pranked him to see if it was too soon to do it again for making her into this nervous, fluttery mess that actually cleaned up. 

Ah, who was she kidding? It was never too soon. 

But instead of revenge, she had to focus on where her date would meet her. Fjord had told her she was a blue tiefling named Jester who  _ loved _ to smile and would probably be wearing a dress that was bright pink. That didn't help her much other than narrow down her choices so he said that she was also really hot, by her standards, so Beau couldn't miss her.

Beau waited at the relatively nice place, still pretty cheap but nice enough that she felt pretty confident in her choice to "dress up." She knew she'd gotten there early too, force of habit from all her training with Dairon that she just ordered a drink and sat back in her chair to people-watch a bit.

Her attention landed on a tall elven woman with a mess of red hair and a wide grin on her face as she gesticulated wildly to whatever story she was telling her companions. One was a gnomish looking woman, appropriately enthralled by her friend while the other elf, dark haired and drop dead  _ gorgeous _ looked completely in love with the taller woman. Beau would bet good money that there were some unspoken feelings, maybe even pining if she were placing bets with her brother there. 

Hm, maybe she'd keep an eye on them.

Across the diner she saw a kenku with a smaller, more adorable kenku in their lap. Beau idly recognized Kiri, almost abandoning her spot to go say hi to her little friend but thought better of it to watch them color together in one of the provided coloring books for children. She'd get her chance to see Kiri later, so she'd leave them be for now.

The bell above the door jingled with such force that it drew the attention of several patrons, including the love stricken elf that Beau was rooting for. In the doorway stood a blue tiefling, wearing a  _ yellow _ sundress with a rather adorable hat on her head, two curled horns protruding from the holes cut in the top and a wince on her face. She apologized quickly, her accent clear to Beau even from across the way but…

This had to be Jester, right? Gods, if she  _ was _ , then Fjord was fucking right, she was hot but also really fucking adorable with her sheepish apology and her little fangs peeking out in her smile. Beau  _ might _ already be a goner but that was only if this was her supposed date.

She raised her hand, waving at the tiefling who had started scanning the area, presumably in search of someone and Beau  _ desperately _ hoped it was her. A bright smile overtook her face as eyes landed on her, taking Beau's heart fully with it as she bounded over, her tail idly flicking behind her like a cautiously excited cat. 

"Hi!" She said, excited and teeth showing with the force of her smile and Beau already knew that even if this  _ wasn't  _ Jester, then she'd happily date an accidental stranger anyways. "Sorry about being late, are you Beau? Wow, you're  _ really _ hot, Fjord didn't tell me that!" 

Beau felt her face redden, hoping it wasn't so strong that Jester would notice because this  _ definitely  _ was said tiefling. She might buy Fjord whatever the fuck he wanted for this, because  _ wow _ , why had she never met this woman before?

"Y-Yeah, I'm, uh,  _ wow _ -" Beau stumbled over her words slightly before hurrying up to greet Jester. She went to clasp her hands but Jester just hugged her and oh  _ gods _ , she smelled like fucking cupcakes and sunshine. Short little breaths puffed against her skin and Beau was cheering past her's choice in leaving a few buttons undone.

She vaguely remember to pull Jester's seat out for her after getting definite confirmation this  _ was  _ her date, not that Beau gave a fuck about that because now she had to worry about not making an ass of herself in front of the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. Beau could do this, she could present herself as a functioning human being, she could  _ flirt _ -

"Fjord mentioned you two always work out, so are your muscles really nice?" 

"Maybe?" Nope, she was fucked six ways from sunday.

Beau thankfully had a minute to collect herself while they ordered, taking a deep breath and hiding behind the menu in order to will the blush to leave her face. She  _ had _ to get it together, Jester seemed like a wonderful person already, she definitely spoke her mind and Beau  _ liked _ that honest quality in a person. Now, all she had to do was play it cool or at the very least, show Jester that she was into this just as much as she seemed to be.

"So, uh, what do you… do?" Nailed it, questions about self, check. Beau definitely scored a point because Jester lit up and excitedly told her she was an artist, even going so far as to pull out her phone and show her different commissions she's done in the past.

"And  _ this _ is what I painted for my mama! She kept trying to pay for it, but I told her no  _ way _ ." There was a gorgeous mural of a beach on the wall that was being shown to her. White sand, ocean that was almost as blue as Jester herself with a beautiful sunset that reflected in the water where it was touching the horizon.

Beau briefly got distracted by a noise and she glanced over to the table with the three women from earlier, the dark haired elf caught her eye and gave her a subtle thumbs up. Never before had she quite wanted to yell at a stranger like this but Beau understood her plight from earlier. She just acknowledged her with a little dip of her head before tuning back into Jester who was happily asking her a question.

"What's your favorite colour? Mine is pink!" Jester's tail flicked again before settling down to flirtingly wrap around Beau's ankle. She choked on her drink but made no move to remove or comment on the gentle warmth now radiating against her own skin. 

It was  _ nice. _

Beau went to answer but maybe she could have some fun, she'd enjoy listening to Jester ramble on so why not trigger that? "You wanna guess?" She asked and Jester gasped, agreeing readily, stating she loved mysteries. 

Instead of blurting out an answer, Jester scrutinized her pretty heavily. Beau was wearing mostly blue and her jade green earring were going to be what Jester's guesses were based off of, they had to be because it was the most obvious thing about her. Right? 

Except, what came out of Jester's gorgeous lips was, "Yellow!" Her tone was happy and her tail quivered lightly against Beau's ankle, furthering Beau's earlier assessment that she was going to fall ass over tea kettle for this woman. 

Strangely, she didn't mind and she agreed, the delighted gasp she got definitely distracted her from the fact her choice may have been influenced by the way Beau kept admiring Jester's  _ yellow _ dress.

\------------

Fjord ended  _ not _ having to eat Caleb's shoe as he was a best man at their wedding a few years later. Beau wore a yellow flower crown to match Jester's dress when they got married, holding hands while Jester's tail curled happily around Beau's leg like it did on their first date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you thought!


End file.
